


Comfort

by larienelengasse



Series: Larien's Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrus does his duty to his lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenine2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lenine2).



> Prompt included: something about Thranduil and your OC

“My lord! Are you alright?” Celebrus rushed toward Thranduil.

“Only my pride is wounded,” Thranduil answered, shucking his soiled cloak and wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Burn that.”

Celebrus also wrinkled his nose and frowned. “What . . . that smells like warg dung.”

“It is warg dung.”

“Oh.” Celebrus motioned toward the young steward to dispose of the cloak. “Can I ease your discomfort?”

Thranduil pulled Celebrus into his arms. “Bathe with me.”

Celebrus smiled and nodded. “I shall have to, for now I also smell like warg droppings.”

“That was my plan,” Thranduil murmured and pulled Celebrus along.


End file.
